Life Story
by Jazzyy
Summary: The girl named Jasmine started an adventurous life in the land of Chaos.     Be prepared to come across emotion, gore, and fantasy.


A story of my life

Chapter 1

I was born on the 26th July XX99. My birth name was Jasmine May Chaota and I was born the princess of Chaos. My father was the king of chaos and darkness and my mother was the queen of chaos and mystic and I had an older sister named Jade and in the year XX20, my mother gave birth to my younger sister, Star.

I lived in the beautiful kingdom of Chaos, where dreams were a reality. The kingdom was showered in gold and yellow and other beautiful colours that would stand out no matter where you were. Life was really luxurious in Chaos Kingdom, everything was easy, and there was no such thing as what the mortals call 'poverty', and it was peaceful. But in the year XXX02, our peace was disturbed. Evil beings known as vampires tried to take over and whilst doing it, they attacked our family. My sisters and I cast a sealing spell and sealed our parents into an amulet to save them. The spell backfired and sealed both my sisters into me too. And from that day forward, Jade was the dark side of me, and Star was the light side of me.

It was pretty hard after that, I had to run away from home and came across a lot of danger, which included the vampires that attacked my kingdom coming after me. Eventually my rage took over me and I obliterated the entire army of vampires who were on my case using 'Ultimate Chaos'. After my mother's ''death'', I was reigned the Chaos Queen – despite Jade being next in line - , and the memory of my parents being sealed was erased and I instead thought they were dead. I tried to control over the seal on my sisters so they would be released from me. Fortunately we succeeded after a couple of years and my sisters were released from their seal. My sister, Jade, grew extremely stronger and took many lives and nearly got lured into pure darkness _quite_ a few times. I still remember the day...

_(Flashback)_

_Jade and I were wandering around the battlefield. We had just destructed an army together and Jade was eating the body and souls of those who were still alive or still had body parts attached. Yeah... she wasn't intending to show mercy. Suddenly, a stranger appeared from the shadows and Jade turned around and sent an iron spear through him. He laughed and faded through it. _

''_Well, well, Jade and Jazz, what a coincidence. It seems you did a pretty good job taking down these idiots. Such strength you two girls have, it's a shame you aren't using it properly. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Siegrain; I am a leader of an immortal army and I think you two would do brilliantly as recruits,'' he smirked viciously. _

''_I don't wish to join any sort of ''army'', I go solo or with Jazz, I don't help a bunch of weaklings,'' Jade spoke firmly, with a deadly expression on her face. Siegrain looked at us both with a mocking expression but began staring at me for some peculiar reason._

''_Same goes for me, I don't want to become some crappy warrior,'' I spoke up. Siegrain began laughing and a blue mark appeared on the left side of his face. Jade crouched down into an aggressive position and was about to smash into him if I hadn't yelled, ''DON'T, THAT'S THE DEATH SYMBOL!'' Jade was startled as she saw this herself but she didn't back down. So, I took that as an invite not to either. We both grew phoenix wings and blasted into Siegrain, sending all sorts of elements at him as he snarled, raging every time we attacked him. Eventually he sank into the ground and said, '' don't worry, I'll be back and I'll get what I want next time.'' He smiled and faded into the ground. _

''_What the hell is wrong with these fools?'' Jade snarled. I just shrugged, considering I was pretty stunned at what had just happened as well._

''_Jade, I think we're done here, let's go before him or any reinforcements of the Council come,'' I pleaded. The Council were pretty terrifying when you met them face to face. _Especially _when you messed up their territory, like we had done. Jade nodded and we set off, carrying our warrior equipment and treasures. _

Some of my memories tend to be very gory and frightening and emotional – considering my past was a very misfortunate one. By the time I was 5, I'd had seen almost every single dimension. Usually, by the time humans are 5, they can write their name which people consider great. If some people had known the hardship I had grown through as a 5 year old, they would be utterly astounded.

( (Hey guys! How was that for a first chapter? Chapter 2 will be coming soon... Travelling the Dimensions ) )


End file.
